Mistletoe
by AnimeAndMangaFan
Summary: Sherry was always looking for a way to get ahead of the competition, but what she never expected was for a certain plant to be what helped her. One-shot Tag Force Series : SherryXHatGuy and slight RukaXHatGuy


Several things you should know before you read this story. In this story: Ruka and Rua are 15 and Hat Guy is named Kaze. This story is also a type of spin-off of another story, which is Jealousy/Lives Beyond Revenge and Jealousy. It takes part of the story Jealousy as a back story, but the only things that are taken are the Sherry and Ruka are rivals for Hat Guy, which he sees, and that on Hat Guy's birthday, Sherry went a faked a confession with a kiss, as his birthday is on False Confessions Day.

* * *

><p><em>It was on Christmas Day, about two hours to midnight. That's a moment I will surely, always remember. Not only was it our first, but it was many kisses we shared. I don't count the one on his birthday because I rather forced it out of him, but now, it was more willing than unwilling, regardless of how things played out. Both times, it was him who made the move, not me. Maybe I should just start at the beginning...<em>

* * *

><p>Yusei was holding a party at his place for Christmas and invited all of his friends, which is how I ended up at his place, regardless of my schedule. Knowing Kaze, he would be late anyway, just as it was like when he woke up, so I was making whatever small talk that came to mind with my butler, Mizoguchi. Without even looking in the direction of my rival across the room, I could tell she was intently watching the door, waiting for the brown haired teen to enter. It was actually two hours of waiting until he showed up, his jacket zipped to the top and a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, entirely covered in snow. Luckily for me, I was closer to the door than Ruka, so I easily walked over to him before she could even think of it.<p>

That's not why I was lucky though.

Before I could even greet him, I noticed the room went silent. "What is it," Kaze asked before putting his gloved hands over his mouth in an attempt to warm himself from the cold. Mizoguchi just simply pointed above us, causing our eyes to drift to the green plant with red berries on it. "Mistletoe," Kaze asked. Once the fact finally sunk in, his face turned a light red.

"C'mon! You know the rules," Crow grinned, crossing his arms across him chest.

"T-that's not fair! You can't hang it over the door," Ruka protested, clearly wanting to not witness another kiss between us.

"Besides... You guys can't be watching! Its uncomfortable enough with the fact that I have to kiss Sherry," Kaze muttered. I put one hand on my hip before glaring at him, causing him to jump back.

"What? Would kissing me _really_ be that bad," I asked agitatedly.

"N-no! I-its just that this would be my first kiss! Ah, I mean, first kiss where I kiss someone, you know! I don't know if I'll do it right," Kaze panicked, his blush getting deeper. I just smiled before removing his hat, letting me see his deep red face in full.

"There. Nothing to worry about now, huh," I asked.

"A-alright then," Kaze muttered before taking a deep breath, as if it would prepare him for what was about to happen.

"I-I don't feel too good! I'm going to the bathroom," Ruka called out, already running away to the bathroom as Kaze leaned in and gave me a light kiss. I just stood there, blinking at him.

"You call that a kiss," I asked, causing him to blush once more. It was cruel of me, I know, but who's to say I can't toy with him a little more...?

"I told you I'm not good at things like this," he panicked, causing the remaining people in the room to laugh.

With the way this is going, I may just be able too...

"_Hey! _A kiss is a kiss! He doesn't have to do it again or anything," Rua said, which I take it means that Ruka informed him of her crush. I shot Mizoguchi a glance and within a few seconds, he was over by us, holding a new mistletoe that he managed to pull out of nowhere over our heads and causing Kaze's jaw to drop.

"Hey! That's no fair," Kaze protested.

"Now, is kissing me that bad," I asked, causing his blush to return. "Are you seriously not taking up a chance to kiss me? That's a surprise," I continued.

"T-there are people here," Kaze muttered. I just smiled before grabbing his scarf and dragging him outside, earning few snickers. "S-Sherry," Kaze muttered, a light fog now coming out of his mouth.

"No one can see us now. Is there a problem still," I asked. Kaze just bit his lip for a second.

"I'm only doing this because of the mistletoe," Kaze said, in which I nodded, seeing as he was waiting for some type of confirmation, before leaning in and kissing me once more. Of course, now that we were alone, I had not the slightest fear of reaching up and clasping both hands around his checks and pulling him closer. He instantly tried to pull away, but it was easy to say I was the stronger of the two of us and I easily kept him close. After a few seconds, he gave up on his struggling, but instead of doing what I assumed he would do, which was kissing me back, he actually just sat there, causing me to pull back.

"Is it honestly that bad," I asked.

"No... I mean... You see," Kaze struggled, but ended up sighing, which clearly meant he couldn't think of an excuse.

"You know, you're a rare find indeed. I don't think I've met a man yet who wouldn't take a kiss," I said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Yusei wouldn't, and neither would Jack. Then there's-," Kaze started, but I silenced him by placing a finger in front of his lips. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I kiss you, are you," Kaze sighed.

"On the contraire, you've already kissed me," I said, causing his blush to reappear on his face.

"W-we can't do that...! There are people here and-," Kaze started, but I once again silenced him by placing my face a few inches from his.

"But no one will know. They're all inside. What other reason do you have," I asked. Without giving him his own chance to answer, I turned towards the door, which had just recently clicked shut. "I take it as you don't want to hurt Ruka, right," I asked.

"You seriously aren't going to let me go, are you," Kaze asked.

"I've already told you, haven't I? I've chosen you to be my man, no matter how long it takes," I said before lightly pushing him to the ground. Well, maybe it was just light in my opinion, because he still winced as I lowered myself in front of him.

"What are you-," Kaze started, but I had already claim his lips once more. If simple talking wasn't going to cut it, then I'd resort to more forceful methods.

After a few seconds, his hands reached up and clasped my shoulders, which was my sign to let him take command. Then after what seemed to be a blissful hour, he pulled away slightly, letting our breaths to melt together as one. "There. I can go now, right," Kaze asked, this time causing my eyes to widen.

"W-what," I asked.

"You said you wouldn't let me go until I kissed you, right...? So there. I kissed you," Kaze said, leaving me so stunned that I couldn't even speak for a few seconds.

"A-actually, I never said that," I muttered, trying to regain my composure. "But fine. You can go back on in," I sighed, in which Kaze quickly made his way to his feet before walking towards the door, but before he could open it, I faked a cough. "Hello...? Aren't you going to help me up," I asked.

"If I do, then we'll end up walking in at the same time, and then we'll start a cycle of this, and we can't do that," Kaze said. He went silent when I glared at him before dejectedly walking over to me and holding out his hand, which I used to pull myself to my feet. Before he could dart off once more, I gave another cough, causing him to awkwardly wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"There we go," I smiled. "Look at it this way. If you keep this up, then I won't make Mizoguchi find more mistletoe."

"I think there's a limit. I dunno, one per night sounds right. How'd I get sucked up into this...?"

"Because you wanted to kiss me."

"Y-you forced me!"

"Not necessarily. You got the idea to kiss me instead of just sitting this."

"B-but," he trailed off as he opened the door. Both of us went silent when we saw Ruka just standing there, staring at us.

"Jeez, Kaze. What a weak man you are. I can't believe you didn't take me up on my offer," I sighed, causing Kaze to turn to me, clearly confused.

"That's great! I'm glad you didn't have to go along with it," Ruka smiled, causing Kaze to get even more confused. "Come on! Let's go open presents," Ruka continued before grabbing Kaze by his wrist and dragging him off, causing him to shoot me a glance. I simply smiled before Ruka had taken him out of sight. If the least I could do was keep Ruka from knowing, then I guess that would be my way of repaying him.

"My lady," Mizoguchi asked as he walked over to me.

"That's right. Mizoguchi, we have some shopping to do after this. Where's the nearest florist?"

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

"And, so you see, Mizoguchi is having trouble with our faucet, so we would like your help," I said.

"I'm surprised you can't fix it on your own," Kaze murmured, but I purposely let the comment go as he opened the door and walked inside. His face slowly paled as he saw the several dozen mistletoe that were hanging around the apartment. "_Sherry!_"

Well...? Can you blame a girl for trying...?


End file.
